The present embodiments relate to a microwave oven integrated with a refrigerator appliance, and particularly, but not limited to, with a dorm refrigerator appliance.
Typical microwave ovens are separate appliances from refrigerators. Some microwave ovens are affixed to the top of the refrigerator appliance in a unitary configuration. Thus there is a need to allow the consumer to have a combined microwave oven and refrigerator in which the consumer can adjust the microwave oven to a variety of orientations relative to the refrigerator appliance in order to adapt to a variety of installations or applications.